


Tag, You're It

by amorluzymelodia



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-25 16:19:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4967812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amorluzymelodia/pseuds/amorluzymelodia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Request: Hi if you take requests could i have one where the reader gets raped on their way home from school? thanks a bunches</p><p>Warnings: rape/non con, attempted rape, cursing, a bit of blood</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: To the anon who requested this: I hope you're doing okay, and my ask box is always open should you need to talk. Hope this fic helps.

It's not supposed to be you. Things like this aren't supposed to happen to people like you. They're not supposed to happen to anyone. But especially not you. You're a straight A student, smart, kind, you have good friends, a good family. And now you're...broken. Or that's what it feels like. Your ribs scream in pain as you lay there, bleeding and sobbing and seemingly alone in the world. Except for him, no he's there alright. It's hard to block him out, as much as you're trying to. He's still there. It's still happening.

\--cut--

You were just walking home from school, a simple task, one you'd done dozens of times. Since you were in fifth grade your parents had trusted you to walk the five minutes it took from your k-12 school to your house. You'd taken bully-proofing, you knew about stranger danger, you'd thought you were prepared for the worst. 

But you weren't prepared for him.

You hadn't noticed the car driving behind you, you didn't notice the tinted windows or the booming bass. The music blasting through your headphones had blocked the world out, just like always when you walked home. In fact you weren't even aware until you stopped to cross the street and the car stopped with you, waiting for you to cross you thought; until the tinted window rolled down.

"Hey there darlin!" he called, his voice deep and intimidating. "Need a ride?"

You shook your head but otherwise didn't answer, knowing not to accept rides from strangers. But when you made to cross the street he revved his engine and honked his horn, causing you to let out a yelp and flinch. He just laughed. So you ran around his car, taking a different way home, through the woods, a longer but one with more twists, hoping to lose him. Luck, however wasn't with you.

When you turned a final corner you saw his car again, idling at the end of the trees, in between you and your house. You decided to be brave and pass by him; he was probably just messing with you right? 

But when you got close he got out of the car and made his way over to you. You couldn't ignore him now.

"Leave me alone." you said as forcefully as possible, but he just smiled.

"Just looking for a little fun, doll." he purred, tapping the hood of his car. "She's got quite the engine on her, I could take you for a joyride."

"No, thanks." you said awkwardly, and made to go around him. You felt him following you and took a running head start, but he followed.

He chased you through the trees and caught up quickly, his strides longer than yours. He grabbed your backpack and used its weight to pull you backwards, latching onto your wrist and twisting it around, pushing you to the ground forcefully.

"Stop fucking struggling and this'll go a lot easier for you." he hissed but you kept struggling, trying to get free. He didn't like that and hit you over the top of the head, making your ears ring. This however gave him the opportunity to shove you down and get on top of you.

"Gonna have some fun girl."

"Help!" you shrieked, your voice cut off when he placed his hand over your mouth, you bit down hard, drawing blood.

When he started to undo his pants you panicked and head-butted him, causing him to lash back and punch you square in the nose, breaking it from the shooting pain. "Bitch! Now I won't be gentle." 

He kneed you in the side, bruising and probably breaking one or more of your ribs. He held your hands over your head with one hand and used the other to unbuckle his jeans, and you started crying.

"Please," you begged. "Please don't." he just laughed.

"Hey!" another voice rang out and your assailant looked behind him. "Stop!" 

"Fuck," he hissed and got off of you, taking off through the trees. 

"Hey!" you heard yet another voice and now saw two men, two large men running towards you. You wanted to get up and run, get away from these men too but you couldn't move, you were in shock and pain. "Shit, are you okay?" 

You noticed one kneeling down next to you, and couldn't ignore the gun he had pulled, but his eyes--bright hazel eyes--were kind and his shaggy hair hanging around his face intrigued you. 

"Hey, stay with me." he said and you opened your eyes, not realizing they had closed. "My name is Sam. Are you okay?"

"I..." you tried to stay alert, to assess the damage. "I think he broke my nose. And my ribs hurt." you could still taste his blood in your mouth and you leaned over and vomited without warning, causing Sam to lurch back. 

"Shit," he cursed. "Dean! Forget him, she needs our help!" 

"Sammy?" the other voice was getting closer and you took deep breaths, trying to calm down. "Whoa." you looked up and saw another tall man--though not as tall as Sam--with short blonde hair and green eyes staring at you. 

"You're not bleeding too bad," Sam said. "And I don't think you have a concussion. Your nose looks broken though. What else hurts."

"M-my ribs." you said again and he nodded. 

"We should get her to a hospital." the other man said and you looked to him. "I'm Dean, Sammy-boy's big brother. What's your name?"

"Y/N." you answered shakily.

"Y/N, you're safe now." Dean said kindly. "We aren't going to hurt you."

You nodded and Sam nodded towards the road. "We're parked just over here. Is it okay if we take you to the hospital?"

Another nod and you let them lead you to their car. The ride to the hospital was silent, other than Sam asking if you were okay a few times. You were grateful that they didn't ask you to recount what had happened. You weren't as fortunate at the hospital though. They made you relive the whole account, called your parents and the police and did a number of invasive tests. 

Sam and Dean stayed with you the whole time, which for some reason made you feel safer. If not for them it could have been a lot worse, so you were grateful for their presence. Sam held your hand during the questions, which grounded you and made you feel better. And after all the tests Dean came in the room and looked at you kindly.

"Hey, kiddo. How you doing?" 

"I've been poked and prodded and asked to relive the worst day of my life so you tell me." you hissed and then looked down. "Sorry."

Dean shook his head. "Don't apologize. You have nothing to apologize for. A terrible thing happened to you, you're allowed to be pissed. Hell you're allowed to be a lot more than pissed." 

You shrugged and he came closer, but it didn't scare you. 

"Y/N look, whatever you're feeling right now, it's okay. But let me tell you something; this is not your fault. I know it feels like it but I swear to you, nothing you did warranted what happened to you. He was an asshole and he deserves to burn in hell, take it from someone who knows. He was a monster." 

You nodded shyly. "Thank you Dean. If you and Sam hadn't shown up I don't know what would've happened. I--" you started crying right as Sam came in and he rushed to you.

"Don't make her cry Dean!" he chastised but you shook it off. 

"No, it's okay! He was helping." you assured Sam, who held your hand and brushed a hand down your back comfortingly. 

"We're gonna stay until we're sure you're okay." Sam said kindly. "You aren't alone in this, Y/N. You're safe now."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I got a request for another part so here's chapter 2! Let me know what you guys think, I take requests and suggestions too!

It’s supposed to get easier right? You’re supposed to move on. But of course it wasn’t supposed to happen in the first place was it? Turns out getting over an attempted rape wasn’t as easy as Law and Order had made it seem. There was no Olivia Benson to take care of you, to talk you through it. There was however, the Winchesters. Who were in a lot of ways better than any SVU team member could be.

It had been a week or so since the attack and you were surprised that the Winchesters stuck around. They said it was for “work” whatever that meant. They wouldn’t tell you exactly what they did, only that they were in the business of extermination, which didn’t seem that suspicious to you, but the way they talked about it made it seem like they weren’t telling you the entire truth. But you weren’t one to pry so you left it alone. What surprised you more than their so-called job was the fact that they not only stuck around, but checked in on you almost daily. Sam texted you to see how you were doing, if you needed anything and Dean would send you selfies of him with a sleeping Sam in the background, a spoon in his lolling mouth.

And truth be told, you needed that. You needed the funny texts from Dean and the kind ones from Sam. Because getting over something like you’d gone through…wasn’t easy.

 

You didn’t go to school for a few days after the attack, not wanting to face your classmates or to see anyone particularly, especially if they’d be asking questions. Your parents had reacted…well how you would expect. Your father was outraged, wanting to hunt the bastard down, and your mother had been in tears, fearful for your safety and also your purity. You’d assured her that he hadn’t gotten far enough to ruin you, that the Winchesters had gotten there just in time. They’d stepped in at that point, answering questions you were too exhausted to answer, like where you were, what the man looked like, etc. Not surprisingly your parents had taken to the Winchesters with a bit of unease, your father even going so far as to question if they were in on the plan to hurt you, which you’d shut down immediately. So you’d spent a few days cooped up in your room with Netflix and sleeping pills that the doctor had prescribed, which though they helped you fall asleep and stay asleep, they did nothing to stem the nightmares.

The first nightmare was just a replay of the attack, but it terrified you because this time the Winchesters didn’t come. They didn’t get him off of you and he hurt you…more than you cared to imagine. You woke up in a cold sweat, groggy from the sleeping pills and your heart racing. You couldn’t think of what to do so you picked up your phone and called the first person who came to mind, sighing when he picked up on the first ring.

“Sam?” you cried.

“Y/N?” it sounded like he’d been asleep, and you immediately felt guilty for waking him. “What’s wrong? Are you okay?”

Just hearing his voice made you feel better and you felt your chest loosen slightly, your heart slow down and your breathing even out a bit. Now the guilt of waking him, of calling him for something as stupid as a nightmare made you blush and curl in a ball.

“I…I had a nightmare.” You admitted quietly. “Sorry, I just…I just panicked and called you. Sorry you were sleeping and I woke you, I’m sorry—“

“Whoa, whoa Y/N don’t apologize!” he said quickly. “It’s okay you woke me up, Dean snores anyway so I couldn’t get much sleep anyway. What was your nightmare about?” but it sounded like he already knew.

“It was…it was him.” You whispered. “Except this time you two didn’t rescue me. I was crying and begging him to stop but…but he didn’t—he didn’t’ stop. He’s supposed to stop Sam!” you were crying again and shaking but Sam just shushed you.

“It’s okay Y/N,” he cooed. “You’re okay alright? You’re safe. He can’t hurt you anymore. It was just a dream. I’m glad you called me, I’d hate for you to be afraid all night.”

“Why am I still scared Sam?” you asked quietly. “He didn’t even do anything.”

“He violated your personal space in a terrible way Y/N, that’s enough to make anyone scared.” Sam’s voice sounded so sure, so calming you wondered if he’d been through something similar, to be able to comfort you so easily. “It’s okay to be scared, but know that you don’t have to be okay? The police are looking for him and until then Dean and I are still in town, we can hang around a little longer if that makes you feel better. Our work isn’t finished up yet anyway.”

“Creepy critters giving you the slip huh?” you said, smiling a bit when you heard him laugh, though it sounded two sided.

“Something like that. Just having trouble uh…finding the thing.” Something in his voice made you worry but you didn’t pry and when you yawned he seemed to hear over the phone.

“Go to sleep, Y/N.” he said kindly. “No one is going to hurt you okay? And you can call me if you have another nightmare.”

You smiled through another yawn. “Thanks, Sam. Tell Dean to cut out the snoring.”

Sam laughed and it filled you with hope. “Will do. Night kiddo.”

“Night.” you fell asleep calmer than before, Sam’s kind words floating through your head.

School couldn’t be avoided forever however and going back scared the shit out of you. Your friends had been texting you non-stop, telling you they’d heard what had happened and wanting all the gory details. You knew being at school would be no better, but your grades would suffer if you missed anymore and your parents were pressuring you, saying they thought you were better after a few days of sleep. If only it was that easy.

The nightmares didn’t stop after the first night you called Sam, in fact they got worse. But you would just take more sleeping pills and wait it out, trapped in your own mind with your almost-rapist and the fear. The morning you went back to school went just as you’d expected, people staring at you and whispering behind your back. But your friends—the ones who should’ve been a comfort—were the worst. They seemed to think because they were your friends you would want to talk about it all with them. So they asked for all the details and wanted a full rundown, causing you to relive your rape again and again and again, and getting angry when you didn’t want to talk about it anymore. Your teachers however seemed more conscious of your situation. A few of them even told you not to worry about the work you’d missed, just that they’d wave your grade for those assignments, for which you were grateful. But the whispers constantly surrounding you made you feel like you were a walking target, the crazy girl who was attacked.

When it came time to walk home you were terrified, working yourself into a panic attack at the thought that he still hadn’t been caught by the police. But your fears were short-lived when you walked out of the school and saw none other than Dean Winchester leaning against his ’67 Impala and smiling at you.

“Figured you could use a ride home.” He said and you smiled at him.

“Thanks,” you breathed, a weight being lifted from your chest as you got in the passenger side of the car.

“No problem, kiddo.” He said as he slid behind the wheel, turning on a classic radio station and laughing when you started to sing along. “I knew there was a reason I liked you!” you laughed along with him.

But when you passed the place in the woods where it had happened you shrunk down in the seat, your actions not going unnoticed by Dean, who pulled up slowly in front of your house and put the car in park.

“Your parents home yet?” he asked and you shook your head.

“They work late.” You said quietly and Dean surprised you, turning off the car and getting out. “What are you doing?”

“You’ve got Netflix right?” he asked as you got out of the car, confused. “I’ve been dying to catch up on Game of Thrones.”

“You’re staying?” you couldn’t help the hint of joy in your voice.

Dean smiled. “Sure am, kid. Figure you’d rather not be alone right now huh?”

You nodded sheepishly and he grinned at you, taking your school bag and heading inside.

You and Dean ended up watching a full season of Game of Thrones before your parents got home and he excused himself after a call from Sam that made his expression drop.

“Okay, okay…where? Got it. On my way. Sorry kiddo,” he said, hanging up the phone. “Sam found where the uh…thing we’re looking for his and we’ve gotta go exterminate the son of a bitch.”

You nodded, the sound of your parents in the kitchen enough comfort that you felt okay letting Dean leave. He nodded at you and made to leave before you surprised the both of you and hugged him tightly around the waist. He hesitated a moment before placing his arms around you lightly—clearly afraid of setting you off—but he hugged you tightly after a moment and you felt his lips touch your hair.

“Thanks, Dean.” You said quietly.

“Anytime, sweetheart.” He breathed into your hair and with that he was gone.

You went to bed early that night, comforted by the fact that you had people—Sam and Dean—in your life to help you through his hard time. Sam was always there when you needed to talk, to calm you down after a nightmare and sit up with you until you had calmed down. And Dean was there when you didn’t want to think about it, when you needed a distraction. You wondered if that was how they dealt with problems in their lives too.

What you were not prepared for however was waking up in the middle of the night with a figure standing at the end of your bed and from the silhouette you could see it was too small to be Sam or Dean. At first you thought you were having another nightmare but when he spoke your worst fears were confirmed.

“Not gonna get away this time sweetheart.” He hissed. “Let’s pick up where we left off.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter guys! Thank you for reading!

You couldn’t scream, you were too terrified. Pinching yourself in the hopes it was all a nightmare you watched him as he silently moved from the end of your bed to the top where you were sitting, frozen and scared.

“What? No big brothers this time to scare me away?” he asked softly, leaning down to trace your throat with a surprisingly long nail. “Don’t scream this time okay? I wouldn’t want to have to slit that pretty little throat.”

“The…my parents will wake up—“ you whispered but he just laughed.

“Oh doll your parents won’t be waking up anytime soon.” As he spoke you noticed his hand glow faintly, burning your skin where his index finger still touched it, and you leapt back. “On account of their hearts being ripped out of their chests.”

Your own heart leapt into your throat as you took in what he was saying. Could he be telling the truth? Could your parents really be…no. Don’t let yourself think about that right now. Focus on getting out of this and then worry about if he was telling the truth or not. And besides, if he was focusing on you he couldn’t hurt them right? So right now you focused on the question most at the forefront of your mind.

“What the hell are you?” you demanded and he laughed.

“What? The Winchesters didn’t tell you?”

“Tell me what?” you were getting impatient with his little game and wanted some answers, but were very aware that you were in no position to be demanding them. “What do they have to do with this?”

He moved back from you but stood at a position to where he was blocking both the door and the window, both forms of escape.

“They have everything to do with it! If they hadn’t interrupted the first time then we wouldn’t be in this little situation now would we? It would be over and done with and we could both move on with our lives. But now they’ve gone and made things complicated and now I’ve got to up my game.”

With that he moved towards you and before you could scream he knocked you over the head and you blacked out. When you woke up, your head was ringing and you felt something wet and sticky on your forehead, and upon further investigation you realized it was blood, your own blood. You were laying on something hard and cold and metal. You sat up and saw that you were in a cage of all things, with a lock on the bars above you. There was quiet crying coming from near you and you looked around, seeing a girl a few years older than you cowering in the corner.

“Are you okay?” you asked quietly and she turned to you quickly.

“He’s crazy,” she said breathlessly. “He’s fucking crazy!”

“What did he do to you?” you asked and she just shook her head. “Hey,” you moved closer to her and put a hand on her arm softly. “It’s okay. I’m Y/N, what’s your name?”

“S-sienna.” She whispered and you nodded.

“Hi, Sienna. Are you hurt?” it was odd, being in a situation with someone as terrified as Sienna was made you oddly calm. Sienna shook her head.

“He didn’t even touch me, just put me down here and left.”

“Okay,” your mind was reeling, trying to figure out how to get out of this with minimal injuries. You felt around in your pockets for your phone and thanked whatever god was listening that it was there. You called Sam first but his phone went straight to voicemail so you called Dean, who picked up on the first ring.

“Y/N.” he said gruffly. “Where the hell are you?”

“I don’t know!” You whispered, in case the man who had taken you was near. “I’m in a fucking cage with another girl and the guy who…who attacked me, he took us and put us here. Dean I—I don’t think he’s human. I know it sounds crazy but—“

“No listen, Y/N you’re right, he’s not human. I’ve got a question for you but I need you to know that this isn’t for any weird reason I just need this piece of information for this uh…case Sam and I are working on.”

“Okay?”

“Are you a virgin?” 

You paused, shocked. “Dean I—“

“Y/N the guy who took you isn’t human, he’s a dragon and he targets virgins I’m guessing that’s why he targeted you in the first place. He knew Sam and I were looking for him so he set up a trap and that’s how he got to you. I’m sorry Y/N we’re gonna get you out of this okay?”

“Yes.” You said quickly. “Yes, Dean I am a virgin and I don’t know why but I believe you right now and you’d better not be lying or I swear to god I will hunt you down.”

Dean huffed a laugh but it ended quickly and he turned to all business again. “Stay calm okay, we’re gonna get you out of this okay? I swear.”

You heard footsteps coming from somewhere above the cage and quickly ended the conversation with Dean, who told you to stay calm and hold tight and he and Sam would be there soon. But when the man—dragon?—appeared above the cage you weren’t so sure you could stay calm. He saw the phone in your hand and reached down through the bars and snatched it from you, squeezing in his hand, which was glowing like a flame and melted it beyond recognition.

“I’m sure that was the Winchesters.” He said, almost sounding bored. “Good. Wouldn’t want them to miss the fun. Come on up here, girl.” He said, motioning to Sienna, who screamed as he entered the cage and reached out for her. You did what came naturally and leapt in front of her, blocking his advances.

“Don’t hurt her!” you screamed and he just laughed.

“Oh now you’re getting all brave? You weren’t so brave in the woods were you? All scared and begging. I liked you better like that.”

“Take me instead,” you couldn’t believe the words that were coming out of your mouth. “Leave her alone and take me.”

“You sure about that love?” he cooed. “You don’t even know what I’ve got planned.”

“I—I don’t care.” You lied but your resolve was firm, you weren’t going to let anything happen to Sienna, not if you could help it.

He just leered at you and reached out to take your arm, burning it in his hand before pulling you out of the cage and dragging you down a concrete hallway that looked like it was part of a sewer system. He dragged you down the hallway and into another room, smaller but equally as dank and dark as the rest of the place. He threw you to the ground and you cradled your burned arm against your chest, trying to ignore the pain. His smile was terrifying and almost lizard-like and you tried not to cower away from him, even as he came to you and straddled you, pinning your arms above your head.

“Let’s pick up where we let off, bitch.” He hissed and you struggled against his hold.

This time you knew what was going to happen, knew why he was doing this. If he really was a dragon like Dean had said then he targeted virgins for a reason. Part of you hoped it was just for hoarding like in the stories, and the fact that Sienna said he hadn’t touched her made you think that could be it. But that idea was short-lived as he ran a hand down your chest and hummed deeply. You knew what he wanted from you, and you knew that it was something you could never get back, not in a million years. And that thought, the thought that you would give up your purity unwillingly to a creature like this flooded you with adrenaline and you took your chance to knee him in the groin, sending him howling backwards. This gave you a chance to skitter away from him, grabbing the only weapon you could see, a rusted old pipe. He just laughed at you.

“Oh now that won’t work. If you know what I am then you know that can’t kill me.” He took a few steps towards you and you raised the bar higher.

“Maybe not.” You said, honestly having no idea how to effectively kill a dragon. But dragon or not, he was wearing a human suit and a pipe would work against a human. “But it’ll sure slow you down.”

And with that as he took a final step towards you, you swung as hard as you could at his head, and it connected with a hard thud, knocking him backwards and causing blood to splatter all over you but that was the least of your worries. You decided hitting him twice couldn’t hurt and as he stumbled backwards you swung again, surprised when he reached a hand out and grabbed the pipe, slowly burning it until it burned your hands, causing you to drop it. It fell clattering to the ground and you backed up as he moved towards you, but you shoved him hard enough that he stumbled back, giving you a chance to run and grab the pipe again. Ignoring the heat still coming off of it you swung it as hard as you could at his head again, this time making enough contact to knock him out. He fell hard on his back and when he didn’t move you hurried towards where you thought the cage was, hoping to get Sienna out. Only this time you ran hard into another person. You opened your mouth, ready to scream but stopped when you saw who it was.

“Sam?” you cried and leapt into his arms, only now letting yourself realize just how scared you were. “Oh thank god!”

“Y/N?” he seemed shocked to see you. “Are you okay? Where is the dragon?”

“I…I knocked him out.” You admitted. You probably should’ve been proud of yourself but all you felt right now was fear, the adrenaline leaving your system. “He has another girl here Sam.”

“Okay, okay Y/N it’s okay calm down. It’s okay now. Let’s find Dean and then we can find the other girl okay?”

You nodded and let him wrap an arm around your waist, leading down the dank hallway again, this time towards the cage. You were surprised to see Dean running towards you with a broken sword in his hand.

“Where is it?” he demanded and you pointed behind you.

“Y/N knocked him out.” Sam said proudly and Dean smiled at you.

“Atta girl,” he said. “Okay I’ll deal with scaly. You guys go help the other girl in the cage back there okay?”

Sam nodded and you followed him back towards the cage, where Sienna was still sitting, crying even louder now, probably scared to be alone again. You knelt down to talk to her while Sam worked on the locks.

“Sienna?” you called and she looked up at you, looking nervous to see Sam. “It’s okay now. This is Sam, he’s going to get you out.”

“Where—where is the other one?” she asked shakily and you smiled at her.

“He’s being taken care of. He won’t hurt you anymore.”

Sam got the lock open and the two of you got Sienna out, leading her outside of what you had correctly guessed was a sewer and got her in the back of the impala before Sam raced back inside to check on Dean. The two of them came back within ten minutes, Dean covered in blood and with a few scrapes and bruises himself, but otherwise looking unscathed. The three of you took Sienna home and then the boys took you back to your house, where your parents were frantically calling everyone they knew for your whereabouts. Once you assured them that you were alright and the Winchesters hadn’t kidnapped you, but in fact had taken care of your kidnapper, they left you alone with a cup of tea and a blanket and allowed Sam and Dean to stay for dinner.

“How’s that arm feel?” Dean asked, examining your burns. You shrugged.

“Fire cannot kill a dragon.” You grinned and he laughed.

“Yeah well it sure didn’t help him.” He said and you smiled.

“Thank you again,” you said and they both shook their heads.

“I have a feeling if you’d had the right tools you wouldn’t have needed our help at all, Y/N.” Sam said and you looked down bashfully.

“He’s right, Y/N. You took on a fucking dragon by yourself! The first time we faced one Sammy nearly ate it.”

“Did not!” Sam scoffed but you just laughed.

“Well still, thank you for taking care of him. And for taking care of me along the way.”

Sam smiled and hugged you tightly. “What else is family for?”

You smiled widely. Family. You liked the sound of that.

 

Okay guys that’s the last chapter! Thank you for those of you who read it and commented!


End file.
